


gentle (like your soul)

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Ginny makes a purchase for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 10





	gentle (like your soul)

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A buying Person B socks with dinosaurs on them," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Ginny is on her way out of the store when a pair of socks patterned with cartoonish dinosaurs catches her eyes. 

_“A pelosaurus is one of the gentlest creatures to exist, did you know? It’s proven that they resemble the behavior of Thestrals.”_

Ginny smiles to herself at the memory of Luna, feeling the fabric of the socks between her fingers. It’s soft and it practically melts into her skin. Hooking it off the rack, she imagines her girlfriend around their apartment with only the socks on. Ginny walks back to the register, blushing, bottom lip captured between her teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
